Spirits of the Elid
Spirits of the Elid is a quest in which you must assist the villagers of Nardah in restoring water to their town, which has all but disappeared. The villagers believe themselves to be the victim of a curse, and you must discover the truth of what has happened to the village's water sources. Details Magic (boostable) *37 Ranged (boostable) *37 Mining *37 Thieving (boostable) *Ability to defeat three level 75 golems |items = *Telekinetic Grab *Needle *Two thread *Crush weapon *Stab weapon *Slash weapon *Light source *Knife *Rope *Pickaxe (can be obtained during the quest) *Bow and arrows; a crystal bow will also work (can be obtained during the quest) Recommended: *Desert clothing to protect you from the desert heat *A few waterskins *Nardah teleports |recommended = *Armour and some food *Necklace of passage to teleport to Eagle's Eyrie |kills = *Black golem (level 75) *Grey golem (level 75) *White golem (level 75) }} Walkthrough To start this quest, head to Nardah and speak to Awusah the Mayor. He will tell you that there is a curse on the town, and there is no more water available to the people anymore. Go to the house just north of the mayor's house and speak to Ghaslor the Elder. He will give you a ballad. Do not bank/drop the ballad as it is needed to complete the quest. After doing so, go west and speak to Shiratti the Custodian. After speaking to Shiratti, search the cupboards west in the building and use your needle and thread on the torn robes. You will turn them into Robes of Elidinis. Make sure to search the cupboards twice to get both robes! Steal the ancestral key from the enclosed area using Telekinetic Grab. The next location is the waterfall at the source of the River Elid. To get there, either: *Leave Nardah and walk north-west until you come to the banks of the River Elid, and then follow them to the north until you come to a waterfall at the source of the river. On the way, you'll pass respawn points for a bronze pickaxe, a shortbow, and some bronze arrows. Take these if you don't already have them in your inventory. *Alternatively, return to Shantay Pass (via magic carpets or Amulet of glory/Ring of dueling teleport to Al-Kharid) and retrieve a bow and some arrows from the bank if you don't have in your inventory. You also will pass an arrow spawn on your way through the desert. Once back in the desert, head south-east to a bridge and cross the River Elid—then, follow the river north to the dungeon entrance. *Alternatively, you can use a Necklace of passage to teleport to Eagle's Eyrie and run southwest for a short while. The Necklace of passage is an enchanted Jade Necklace. When you reach the dungeon entrance, use your rope on the root above the waterfall to enter. While wearing the Robes of Elidinis, open the great stone door with the ancestral key in your inventory. If you are not wearing the robes your character will ask what he could possibly have forgotten. Once you're inside, ignore the door to the north; head east a short ways to where you'll see three doors. Upon attempting to open each door, you'll be attacked by one of three coloured level-75 golems, which can only be defeated by one type of attack style (Crush/Slash/Stab). If you forgot a crush or stab weapon, your pickaxe (if decent material) can replace it. After defeating them, the door they protected will open. Enter the room and solve the puzzle to clear the water channel: NOTE: If you attempt to open the door before the golem has finished its death animation, another golem will spawn. *The black golem protecting the north-east room is damaged by crushing attacks. Once inside, you'll see a target on the other side of the water channel. Equip your bow and arrow and shoot it. Once you've hit it, the channel will be cleared. If you don't do damage and the water doesn't start flowing, you didn't clear it. *The grey golem protecting the east room is damaged by slashing attacks. Once it's dead, clear the water channel with your pickaxe. *The white golem in the south room is damaged by stabbing attacks. Kill it, then clear the water channel behind the door with Thieving. After you clear all three channels, go north through the remaining door, walk around the lake, and talk to the spirits, Nirrie, Tirrie and Hallak. They'll tell you to recover the sacred Statue of Elidinis and return it to the shrine in Nardah to break the curse. Go to Nardah and talk to the mayor again. He will tell you that they threw the statue down a crevice west of town. While you're here, take the mayor's shoes from beside the door and use your knife on them to remove their soles. (The mayor won't let you if you're too close to him.) Go west from the general store in Nardah until you come to the crevice and use a rope on it. You need a light source, or else, you'll be eaten alive by tiny bugs. Talk to the genie (the evil brother of the random event). He will tell you to get the mayor's sole in exchange for the statue. Give the soles to him to get the statue back. Finally, take the statue to the shrine back in town (the building you stole the key in) and place it on the stand. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Prayer experience * Thieving experience * Magic experience *Access to Nardah's fountain and shrine: Praying at the statue will fill your Hitpoints, temporarily boost it, restore your prayer points and restore your run energy. *Robe of elidinis }} Required for completing *Medium Desert Diary - Pray to the Elidinis Statuette after completing the quest. Trivia * Awusah the Mayor will tell the player that the priest of Saradomin was convinced that by praying, he could become impervious to arrows, to which the player may respond that it is easy and they can do it as well, referring to the Protect from Missiles prayer. * If the player tries to take the lamp from the table in the genie's underground chamber, the genie will stop the player saying "Hey get your hands off my house." * If the player tries to take the genie's lamp using the Telekinetic Grab spell, the genie will shout at the player "Hey, no casting spells in my house!" * Examining the Genie prompts the text "Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space". This is a reference to a line from Disney's animated film Aladdin. * The snakes in the first part of the crevice may be a reference to the snakes in the cave that Indiana Jones and Marion are thrown in the movie, Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Category:Intermediate quests Category:Nardah